Second Zodiac
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Tohru's family has a secret, and it may just have something to do with the Zodiac.
1. Chapter 1

Second Zodiac

Chapter One

Family

The Zodiac members had just gotten home from the summer home the week before, and school had started. In fact, they were currently in class.

"We have a new student today, and his name is Daisuke Honda. Please make him feel welcome," Mayuko told her class.

Daisuke had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked much like Tohru. He sat down next to the shy girl at the teachers instructions, and was greeted with a cheerful hug.

"Dai! It's great to see you!" she chirped.

"Same to you, My... Tohru!" he corrected as she subtly shook her head no.

"Honda-san, do you know him?" Yuki asked.

"Yep! He's my cousin!"

Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other, not knowing that Tohru had family other than the members that lived in her grandfather's house.

After school, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji were waiting for Tohru by the gates; the girl was talking to Daisuke a few yards away. Soon they both walked over to Tohru's friends, and Tohru explained that Daisuke was coming for dinner; she had cleared it with Shigure on Daisuke's cellphone during lunch.

When they arrived at Shigure's house, they were greeted by the Dog Zodiac, as well as a mysterious teenage girl. She, too, looked a lot like Tohru under her black cape, only she was dressed in black leather. In her arms was a baby wrapped in a black blanket.

"Tohru, this young woman says that she's your cousin," Shigure told the girl, "is this true?"

"Yes, it is! This is Daisuke's wife, Kiraya, and their baby girl Natsuki."

"You're already married! But neither of you could be any older than seventeen!" Hatsuharu exclaimed.

"We aren't... but none of this was by choice," Kiraya said quietly as both hers, Daisuke's, and Tohru's eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Tohru said softly.

"It's not your fault, My... Tohru," Kiraya said, in the same manner as Daisuke earlier.

Kyo and Yuki glanced at each other again; what was going on here?

Beta'd By:

Darkness July 28, 2006

Heart August 10, 2006

Fire August 10, 2006

NOW COMPLETE


	2. Chapter 2

Second Zodiac  
Chapter Two  
Dinner

Dinner was an interesting an affair from the very beginning; Kiraya placed Natsuki in an old playpen dragged out of the attic, and then her and Daisuke waited for Tohru to sit down as well, making sure to place themselves on either side of her.

"Tohru, I hope you've been fairing well?" Daisuke questioned between careful bites of salad, the only course he had placed on his plate.

"Yes, I have, thank you for asking," Tohru smiled. "I've been very busy with my job at an office building."

Daisuke and Kiraya gasped, their eyes widening in shock.

"But…my…oh, mean Tohru, what do you do there?" the blonde boy stuttered.

"I clean," Tohru shrugged nonchalantly.

"No, Tohru, you shouldn't have to do that! It's not right!" Kiraya freaked out. "You know you're always welcome to stay with us if you can't afford to rent!" As she was saying this, the girl's brown eyes glared piercingly at Shigure as if it was his fault Tohru was working at such a young age.

"No, Kiraya, it's fine. I like my work, honestly. Besides, I wouldn't want to impose on you!"

"But…but…it's your job to impose on us, Tohru!" Daisuke instantly protested, his eyes blazing, striking fear in many of the Sohma family's hearts; well, those at the table, anyways.

"Daisuke's right, Tohru!" Kiraya joined in. "Besides, it's only right! You're already staying here, what's the difference if you stayed with us? You know we live close by now, Tohru!"

The Sohma's permanent guest sighed. "Daisuke, Kiraya, the only reason I'm here is because my tent was destroyed."

"TENT!" the two Honda's screamed in terror.

"Tohru! You're our…I mean, you're important to this family! You should have come to us immediately when your mother died, not moved into a tent!"

"Daisuke, I didn't move because I didn't want to leave my friends behind. Besides, I wasn't important to the family at the time, you two. It's only recently that I've gained any standing."

"No, that's not true…" Daisuke and Kiraya protested yet again.

"Don't protest, Daisuke, Kiraya, it will get you nowhere, and you know it."

In the living room, baby Natsuki began to cry.

"I'm going to go see my baby cousin that I haven't seen in a while, all right?"

The two sighed. "Yes, Tohru, but we'll come with you; it's about time she's fed."

With that, the entire Honda family stood from their seats, bowed to the Sohma family, and exited to the living room to tend to Natsuki.


End file.
